Levy's First Time
by newbieshipper
Summary: Levy goes to Gajeel's house intent on having a new experience.
1. Chapter 1

Levy's First Time

Levy's stomach was jumping all over the place. Her skin was flush, her eyes wide. Her hands were shaking and her feet were like lead. She was nervous to say the least. She wanted this, really. She had agonized over this for a week since Gajeel had so causally slid it into their conversation. Who does that? He was so relaxed and at ease with the whole thing, but then he had experience. Levy had never done anything like this before. She was a good girl. Right?

She gulped down some air around the knot in her throat. She was going to take this risk, she had to. She wanted this. She was going to go through with it. If nothing else, it would be worth it just to see the look on his face when she showed up at his door. He had told her to be there after lunch, she hoped he hadn't forgot. Oh Mavis, what if he had? The thought of knocking on his door and him questioning her presence mortified her. She felt sure she'd die of embarrassment right then and there.

 _Come one, girl get it together!_ She chastised herself. She took two steps before another thought occurred to her, _what if there's blood? Sometimes there's blood._ Surely he wouldn't care, he's a warrior after all, a little blood wouldn't bother him.

She pushed on toward his house, her heart pounding and her feet dragging. She did want this, right?

Finally she arrived at his front door. She knocked twice. Nothing. _Maybe it wasn't loud enough._ She knocked harder. Nothing. _He forgot! He's not even here! Stupid Gajeel!_ She thought. All here nerves were gone, replaced by anger. Any passerby would probably see steam coming out of her ears. "Bakka," she cursed at the door, before turning to go. She turned straight into the hard chest of the very person she was now cursing.

"Looking for me Shrimp?" he teased as he ruffled her hair. "Somebody's excited, gihi." He laughed as he stepped past her to open the door. He held it open, "Ain't got all day Shrimp."

Levy gathered herself and quickly stepped in; she would not show weakness now. She sat her purse down on the small table by the door and surveyed the room. It was sparse, but clean. Surprisingly clean actually. It was a small one room home, with a kitchenette in the corner nearest the door; there was a large arm chair in the next corner with a small end table next to it; the next corner had a door she assumed led to a the bathroom and finally there was a bed; it was huge. The bed must have taken up half the limited floor area.

"You gonna stand there all day, or are we going to do this?" He was so to the point. She studied him for a moment, eyes wandering over his many metal studs. She had been fascinated by those studs since he had joined the guild. They lent him an intimidating air of danger and aloofness. She had seen the gentleness behind those studs though. She knew he was capable of fierce loyalty and even compassion.

She gave him a curt nod. "Go lay down on the bed."

She obediently made her way to the bed, slipped off her shoes, and lay back. Gajeel's bed was softer than she had expected, she practically sank into it's depths surrounded by his warm scent. She closed her eyes for a moment to take it all in, she was really doing this. When she opened her eyes again Gajeel was standing over her, a wolfish grin plastered to his face. Just like that her stomach knotted into a bundle of nerves again. He must have seen something on her face, "You okay Shrimp? We don't have to do this you know. It's not too late to change your mind." he said voice low and soft.

She looked into his eyes and calmed down immediately when she saw the concern there. Of course she could do this. She knew she could trust him; he would never hurt her-again.

"No, I want to. Please Gajeel," Levy relaxed into the bed and he sat on the edge. He put his hands to either side of her waist and adjusted her position to suit him. Slowly and deftly he raised her shirt to expose her stomach. She sucked in a quick breath as he leaned over her.

"Relax Levy," he said as he placed one cool, steely finger against her belly button, "ready?" he asked

"Ready," she said. She felt a hot stab of pain pierce her naval, but as soon as it came it was gone. Gajeel tinkered around for a few more moments before pronouncing her done with his trademark, "gihi."

Levy sat up and quickly felt her stomach. Where once there was soft, smooth skin, there was now a cold bump of metal. Gajeel held out a mirror for her and smirked as she admired his handy work. Levy now sported a small black steel heart in her belly button, the curved bar bell was closed at the top by a small, brilliant yellow gem.

"Oh, Gajeel, I love it. It's perfect, thank you!" In her excitement she threw her arms around his neck and practically jumped into his lap. A second later, she realized she was sitting in his lap, on his bed, in his house, just them...C _rap!_

She threw herself backward, out of his arms and stood, awkwardly pulling down her shirt. Trying to cover her embarrassment she said, "So, a heart?" _Crap why did I say that? Idiot._

It was his turn to be embarrassed, "I thought it suited you," he mumbled as he looked away.

"Where'd you find it, I want to pay you back for it." she said, trying to steer the conversation down a less intimate road.

"Don't be stupid. Besides, I made it." he replied gruffly.

Levy's fingers absently touched her new piece of jewelry, _he made it?_ "Thank you." was all she could say as she stared in wonder at Gajeel, so rough, so hard, but so timid, and thoughtful too.

"Come on, let's go tot he guild hall, I want to show Lucy." She grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the house and down the road, without waiting on his reply.

She was so glad she had decided to do this.


	2. Chapter 2: Gajeel

Gajeel sat down at his normal spot next to the reading Levy at their table in the guild hall. He tried to put his mug of beer down in the few allotted inches of table surface allowed him on the book covered table, but there was a small box in his way. It was a black paper box with a silver ribbon ties around it. A small card declared it was for Gajeel Redfox.

"What the hell is this?" He asked Levy as he sat his mug on the bench beside him, and cautiously picked up the box.

Without looking up from her book, Levy responded, "I believe most people refer to it as a gift."

Gajeel sniffed the box suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for traps." He raised his eyebrow at her, as though she was the one being illogical, as he shook the gift near his ear.

"Just open it, stupid Gajeel," Levy grabbed the box from his hand before he could lick it. She puled the ribbon loose, removed the lid and passed it back to the shocked dragon slayer. 'I can't believe you would go up against a dragon but won't open a present."

Gajeel took the bow, but held it at arm's length as he looked around the guild hall to be sure Flame Brain and Ice bastard weren't snickering somewhere. Finally, he peeked over the rim of the small parcel, and gasped in, well, delight.

Inside the box was a guitar pick. It was made of a shiny back material and etched in silver across the surface was "Iron Soul." He picked it up as gingerly as he could and inspected it more closely. It was amazing, a work of art.

He glanced over at Levy, who was now smiling broadly at him, "like it?"

He didn't know what to say it. It was perfect; he just stared at her.

"If you don't like it, it's okay, I mean, I thought you would like it, I hoped you would..." Levy was rambling, not sure how to gauge his reaction to the gift she hd spent so much time planning.

He found his voice at last, "I..it.." he coughed and tried again, "I like it, but what's it for? Is today a special day or something?"

"Well, it's the day you joined Fairy Tail. You said you couldn't remember exactly when your birthday was, so I thought we could celebrate your "joining day."

"We?" he asked, but before he could answer, Juvia walked up to him and placed a shining new bag of screws on the table in front of him.

"Happy joining day Gajeel-chan. Juvia is so glad you joined.

"Happy joining day!" Wendy squeaked before she turned red and ran away.

One by one, the guild members came to drop off a smal gift. Most brought small items, made of iron or scrap metal. Bunny girl gave him a new pair of black gloves, Flame Brain offered to fight him, and Ice Bastard made an ice sculpture of a dragon. Jet and Droy were the last two to give their gift, an action figure of Gajeel made with a special base that held a tiny Pantherlilly. "Happy joining day, " they spoke in unison as Levy teared up

Gajeel sat in silence, too shocked to say anything. He had never been given a gift before, not a sincere one anyway. He had certainly never had a birthday party. He felt his eyes began to sting. _Pull yourself together._ He stood suddenly, overwhelmed, slammed his fist on the table and screamed, "I'll write you a song!"

"We don't want it!" everyone screamed in unison, then they a broke out in laughter. Marijane and Master brought out a three layer cake that made Erza cry. Then in true Fairy Tail form, they proceed to drink, party, and fight well into the night.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Gajeel dropped a tipsy Levy off at the front gate of Fairy Hills. "I ave one last gift for you." Levy whispered into the dew-laden early morning air.

"Srimp, come on. You've done enough, already. You've done more that anyone has ever done for me. How can I thank you enough?" He could feel a blush creep across his face as he said the last, but was just drunk enough himself, not to care.

"Stupid Gajeel, you don't owe me anything." She stood on her toes and stretched as far as she could to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy joining day,"


	3. Chapter 3 Gajeel and levy's First Time

Gajeel and Levy's First Time

The last red rays of sunlight gave the small cave a warm glow, a stark contrast to the cool dampness that clung to every surface. The cave was small but it was the only shelter they had found. They had been luck really,to find any, and if their luck held up, no one else would find it.

Gajeel surveyed the limited space quickly as he ducked inside, Levy held tight in his arms. She has been captured and injured on their mission. He had seriously underestimated the strength of their enemy, and Levy had paid for his mistake. Gajeel had defeated the man in the end, of course, but not before Levy had suffered. He couldn't forgive himself for that; he was supposed to be protecting his partner.

He found a large, moss-covered boulder in the back of the cave and gently sat Levy down its smooth surface, kneeling before her to carefully lift her manacled arms from around his neck. He had hated to keep her in the chains for so long, but they helped her hold on to him, besides there had been no time to release her completely while they were running for their lives.

Levy made to stand, but Gajeel stopped her with steady pressure on her shoulder. "Gajeel, I need to set up a barrier," she stopped to catch her breath, "so no one can find us." Gajeel shook his head and glanced down at her side where a large red stain was spreading across her once yellow dress. She glanced down too as though she had forgotten about the wound. "It's fine, I'm fine." She tried to stand again, and again he stopped her. This time, he used one hand to lift her chains in front of her face, raising a studded eyebrow as though asking how she would manage anything with her hands shackled.

"Oh, right. Do you think you could pick the locks?"

He smirked as he raised one wrist to his mouth, then using only his front teeth, bit down on the lock. The manacle fell to the stone ground with a heavy clang. "Oh, right," Levy said as Gajeel freed her other hand. "Thanks." She tried to pull her hands away, but he was holding her wrist up to the fading light, inspecting them closely. The cuffs had been tight, too tight. Her wrist were red where they had chaffed, her skin peeled raw, and bleeding. Gajeel was staring at them intently. "Gajeel?" She wished he'd stop staring; he looked so angry.

He placed her hands gently in her lap and stood without looking at her, trying to master his expression. She could practically see the anger radiating from the tense way he held his shoulders and clenched his fists. "Gajeel, what's wrong?"

He didn't reply, just walked across thee cave to where he had dropped their bags. He fished around for a moment, and brought out their first aid kit. He took a few steadying breaths, still trying to get his anger in check. He would hate for her to think he was mad at her when really he was frustrated at himself. Why hadn't he made time to remove the manacles earlier? He could have saved her so much pain, but he had been blind to it, had been so focused on getting them away, he hadn't thought about her. Dammit. He took one more settling breath before turning back to her.

He knelt before her again, setting the first aid kit down at her feet. He took out some cream and began to rub it deftly in small circles around her injured wrists. He tried to keep his touch as light as possible, but still she flinched. Each time, he caused her more pain, he could feel his back and stomach knot with anger, at himself and their enemy. He wished the mage was there now so he could thrash him all over again.

Levy tried to hide her pain from Gajeel. It seemed to be upsetting him; he must think her so weak. It was her fault she had gotten caught, her fault he had to rescue her, had to run all this way carrying her, her fault for being weak. He'd probably never want to go on another mission with her. "Gajeel, I-I," she began as he wrapped her wrist in bandages, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to rescue me. Sorry I messed up the mission. I'm so weak." her voice trailed off as a single tear rolled down her check. _Dammit Levy pull yourself together._

Gajeel finished tied off the bandage and finally looked at her as he felt a tear land on his hand. All the anger left him as he looked into her beautiful, sad eyes. He wanted to explain to her that everything was his fault, wanted to apologize to her, but even if he could find the words, he wouldn't be able to say them. During the last battle, he had been hit with some sort of enchantment, that robbed him of his voice. _Crap. How could he make her understand?_ He shook his head slowly, picked up her wrist with careful hands and pressed a quick kiss to each.

If Levy hadn't been looking at him, she wouldn't have believed ti happened. It was so soft and quick. She was certain the blush she could feel spreading across her face was as bright as his. She smiled brightly at him, coaxing a small half-smile from him. She was surprise when it wasn't followed by his trademark, "Gihi." Come to think of it, she hadn't heard him speak all day. She would never call him loquacious, not by any means, but he wasn't normally this silent. She was so lost in thought, that he took her by surprise when he lifted her quickly from the rock, then laid her down on the ground. "Ahhh, Gajeeeel!" she squealed as she tried to sit up.

With one hand behind her head, he pushed her back to the ground. He needed to treat the wound on her side, it had stopped bleeding long ago, but still needed to be cleaned and dressed. He turned his fingers into scissors and cut away the portion of her dress covering the wound. Unfortunately the blood had dried to the fabric. This was going to hurt.

As Gajeel pulled gingerly at the fabric Levy sucked in her breath. He was going to have to do this quick, just rip it off. He picked up her hand and balled it into a fist, signaling for her to brace herself. She must have understood because she sucked in her breath and fisted both hands nodding curtly to him. Here nodded back and with no more warning than that, he ripped the thin orange fabric away. Quickly as he could, he cleaned the gash with cool water, packed it with a compress, and taped down a bandage. Levy couldn't believe how adept he was at administering her aid. When he was done, he began to pack away the supplies.

She sat up, testing her side, alarmed at the amount of blood on the floor, on her dress; it was ruined. "Thank you Gajeel," she said as she stood. " it feels better already." The pain of ripping the fabric away, combined with the loss of blood, had made her dizzy, but she had to push the pain away and move past it. It was her turn to protect him. This time he didn't stop her as she walked to the north of the cave. After a few moments of concentration she had reestablished a magical barrier that would allow no one except the two of them to pass through. "There , we can rest now." Gajeel nodded his understanding, as he pointed to the blanket he had laid out, and the stack of firewood he had piled up, indicating she should indeed rest. 

Hmmm, he's still not speaking. " Gajeel, is something wrong? Why aren't you speaking?" 

Gajeel glanced over his shoulder in her direction and rubbed his hands through his hair. He made a series of ridiculous gestures that amused and perplexed her, but she got the point. She had been right, he was under some sort of spell. She giggled in spite of the seriousness of their situation. "So, you lost your voice? Too bad, I was hoping you'd sing me a bed time song tonight." Levy laughed loudly at the exasperated look he gave her. She clutched her side as the laughter sent pain jabbing through her. "Oh, stop, stop looking at me, it hurts," it took a few moments but she finally regained her composure in time to see him trying to light the fire and having no luck in the damp cave.

"Here, let me." She pushed him away from the bundle of wood and with a practiced word and gesture created a fire that crackled brightly and warmly in their shelter. Just in time too, the sun was setting fast.

Gajeel, kneeling behind her, was always amazed by her powers. She used her magic to create; his magic destroyed. She was amazing. He opened his moth to tell her just that, but his lips only moved dumbly. Instead, he reached out and tugged her to him. She winced a bit and put her free hand to her side. She hadn't minded earlier when he had kissed her wrists, maybe it was okay to try again. With both of his large hands on either side of her tiny waist, he planted a small kiss to the wound, pouring all of the confused thoughts into the simple contact. He was sorry she was hurt, he was more devoted to protecting her than ever, he needed her bright smiles, her creative magic, her kind eyes, he needed her. He hoped she understood any of it. He removed his mouth from her stomach and looked up to her face, relieved that she hadn't pushed him away. She blushed as she tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "Gajeel." his name from her mouth was a magic all it's own. It had become his favorite sound. He smiled, not a smirk, or even a crooked grin; a real smile, just for her.

Levy marveled at the strange sight before her. She had decided she liked this silent, more prone to act on his feelings, version of Gajeel. Perhaps it meant she could finally act on all the things she had been feeling for so long. She was finding she herself had lost her words, all but one; "Gajeel," she said it again as she lowered her face toward his. "Gajeel," she spoke it as her forehead rested against his, "Gajeel," once more, her lips ghosting over his, barely touching yet sending waves of electricity thorough them both. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her tiny waist engulfing her, as their lips pressed together. All thoughts of enemies, curses, and missions flew from their minds.

Her thumbs brushed over the bolts on his checks as her palm rested on either side of his face. She rested her forehead against his and they gasped for air together. She felt her face flushed with excitement, she had wanted this for so long, wanted him. She smiled as she lowered her face once more to kiss him again. This time he pulled away though.

Gajeel could see the pain in her eyes as he pulled away from her. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, he wanted to do all sorts of things with her. A million problems were rushing through his head, thoughts of not deserving her, worries of hurting her, guilt at having already hurt her, reminders he had no clue what he was doing, anxiety over getting something wrong, worry he'd hate him self in the morning, or worse that she would hate him. There were so many reasons why he shouldn't be here with her in his arms, yet he hadn't let go of her. She was looking at him now like one of her books, reading him, studying him. She nodded her head as though she had understood something, then pushed away from his arms and turned to look at the fire.

"Gajeel, I-I think you want the same thing I want," he had to strain to catch all her words, "and I think you're scared of wanting it. I am too." Levy stared into the fire as she whispered to him, too scared to turn around. "If you don't want me that's o-okay. I understand. But if you do want me, please don't let that fear, or doubt stand in your way. Because I want you. You promised to make me big remember? Well, you did. I've grown stronger, you've made me stronger. " She reached slowly up to her neck where her torn dress was still tied, and tugged at the straps that held the garment together. She shivered as the cloth slipped slowly down her body. Then before she could loose her nerve she turned back to face him, mustering all her confidence she looked him in the eye and said, " I have iron in my soul!"

That was it, that was all the reassurance he needed. He wanted to tell her how much of what she said was true and reciprocated, but he had no words. He'd have to show her, and when this damn enchantment was broken, he'd tell her how much he loved her.

He reached out with one hand and with one finger, traced the soft lines of her body illuminated by the fire's glow. His finger moved up her leg, over the thin lace of her panties, to her belly button, then rested on her waist, He wanted to memorize every inch of her. He pulled her toward him once more, and his lips picked up where his hand had stopped. He traced a line of kisses from her waist up, marking each of her small ribs. He moved up to his knees, the action pulling her closer to him, as his mouth continued to work up her body. He raised his other hand to the back of her shoulder and hesitantly pulled her breast into his mouth suckling softly.

Levy was thrilled at all the feelings fluttering though her. She needed to be closer to him, needed to have his skin against hers. She pushed her hands under his vest and pushed it off his shoulders. He shrugged the unwanted clothing off as she began to work at the buckle on his belt. He leaned back on the bedroll behind him and pulled her along with him so that she was straddling his waist.

She slowly ran both hands over his torso, tracing the lines of scars, and relishing in the way his muscles moved under her touch. She bent forward and began to kiss his piercings, one for each studded. She started at his right ear, then worked her way across his face , before ending at his mouth. His hands traced patterns across her back as her hands and lips explored his body, and her small breast brushed against his skin.

Levy moved her lips to his neck, to his shoulders, his chest. She wanted to kiss him, taste him, everywhere. As she moved down his body, she bumped into his shaft. " _oh, right_ " she thought, as she began to lose some of her nerve.

Sensing a change n her Gajeel rolled her off of him to his side and took the lead again. He kissed her forehead sweetly and held her close for a moment until she had relaxed again. He looked into her deep brown eyes, hoping she would understand they could stop if she wanted. She understood, of course she did. With out breaking eye contact, Levy reached down and pulled her panties off, wriggling out of them then kicking them away. _Iron, pure iron_ Gajeel thought as he marveled at her, truthfully he was as nervous as she was, but he had given over to instinct. That instinct was telling him now that he need to help her prepare for him.

He kissed her again, this time tracing the tip of his tongue on her lips waiting for her to respond, when her tongue met his he sucked delicately at it, making her gasp in surprise. She returned the gesture, and nearly bit his tongue when she felt his finger between her legs. She could feel his his lips part in a devilish grin as he began to move his hand in lazy circles. He continued to move his hand as he kissed her collar bone, nipping at her warm flesh.

"Gajeel," she moaned. He didn't think he had ever heard anything more amazing. "Gajeel," she said again, before burying her face in his neck. His hand picked up speed in reaction to her moans. Her hip bucked against his hand, this was all the invitation he needed. He pressed one finger against her opening, then slid it easily into her, and began moving it in and out, delving ever deeper, all the while keeping him thumb moving over the her tip. When her moans intensified, he added a second finger, moving his mouth to her breast again, doing his best to touch her in as many places as possible.

Levy was in ecstasy. She had read some cheesy romance novels, but they had got it all wrong. Those authors had never met Gajeel. She wanted to make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

She reached down to stop the movements of his hand, surprised when she felt the wetness on his fingers. She moved his hand above her head and he understood. He moved his large body over her, completely overshadowing her tiny form. Careful to keep his weight off of her he entered her. He paused a moment so she could adjust to the invasion, and to simply enjoy how right everything felt. It took a bit of contorting, given their size difference, but he bent his neck as much as possible to kiss her forehead again. She smiled up at him and he began to move in her. In out, up down. Each thrust sent shocks of pleasure though them both. Levy clung to him, wrapping her legs around him, and doing her best to move with him.

It didn't last long, the first time never does, but it was long enough. With one last shuddering breath, Gajeel finished, Levy could feel him twitch inside her before he withdrew. He looked into her eyes and his mouth wordlessly moved in the first words he could think, "Shobby do boop." Levy giggled as he collapsed next to her, rolling over on his back and trying to catch his breath. He couldn't help but join her in a silent laugh. Maybe this enchantment wasn't such a curse.

Levy propped up on an elbow and looked over him, "Get ready for round two dragon slayer, it's my turn to be on top."


End file.
